


EAS: The Haunted Mansion

by ShanaRHager



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: EAS - Freeform, Emergency Alert System, Gen, It's Actually Pretty Good, Multiple Endings, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: A retelling of the first LM game, as a series of Emergency Alert System broadcasts.  Rated T for implied violence and some upsetting imagery.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Date: October 1, 2001**

**Location: Boo Woods**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**Civil Authorities Issued An**

**ADMINISTRATIVE MESSAGE**

**_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Boo Woods Police Department._ **

**_A strange event is taking place in Boo Woods. At 6:17p.m., a mansion is said to have mysteriously appeared in a clearing in the woods. This mansion is about three stories high and has gray walls and a dark green roof. Witnesses have reported that this mansion seems to be glaring at passersby, and that they have heard Boos giggling from within._ **

**_No action is required at this time. However, all residents within a 100-mile radius of Boo Woods are highly encouraged to remain vigilant and stay away from this mansion. If you see any suspicious activity in or around this mansion, contact your local authorities immediately. Please, stay tuned to your local media outlets for further updates on this developing and bizarre situation._ **

[EAS tones]

* * *

**Date: October 18, 2001**

**Location: Mushroom Kingdom**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**Civil Authorities Issued A**

**LOCAL AREA EMERGENCY**

**_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Mushroom Kingdom Police Department._ **

**_At 7:26p.m., a resident has been reported missing. The missing subject has been identified as Mario “Jumpman” Mario, a longtime protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. He has brown hair, blue eyes, is 5’2’’ and weighs approximately 224 pounds. He was last seen wearing a red shirt, blue overalls, white gloves, brown boots and a red cap with an “M” emblem on the front. He was last seen headed in the direction of Boo Woods. It is unknown whether this disappearance is related to the mysterious mansion that appeared 17 days ago. If you see this missing subject, contact your local authorities immediately. Please, stay tuned to your local media outlets for further updates on this developing situation._ **

[EAS tones]

* * *

**Date: October 18, 2001**

**Location: Toad Town, MK**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**Civil Authorities Issued A**

**LAW ENFORCEMENT WARNING**

**_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Toad Town Police Department._ **

**_This is an update to the earlier Local Area Emergency Message. It has now been confirmed that Mario “Jumpman” Mario, the missing subject, has headed for Boo Woods to meet up with his younger brother, who has apparently won a free mansion in a contest. This could be related to the mysterious mansion which appeared in Boo Woods over two weeks ago. All residents of the Mushroom Kingdom are highly encouraged to remain vigilant and stay away from Boo Woods at this time, as this free mansion could be a trap set by enemy forces. Do not attempt to follow Mario or his younger brother. If you do so, you may be putting your life at risk. Please, stay tuned to your local media outlets for further updates on this potentially dangerous situation._ **

[EAS tones]

* * *

**Date: October 18, 2001**

**Location: Boo Woods**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**Civil Authorities Issued A**

**CIVIL DANGER WARNING**

**_Civil Danger Warning for Boo Woods and surrounding areas. The following message is transmitted at the request of the Boo Woods Police Department and the Mushroom Kingdom Police Department._ **

**_A hostage situation is currently taking place inside the mysterious mansion in Boo Woods. It has now been confirmed that Mario and his younger brother were lured to this mansion under false pretenses, whereupon they were attacked by ghosts and Boos. While the younger brother managed to escape and arm himself, the Boos are currently holding Mario hostage inside a portrait frame. While the Boos’ demands are currently unknown, they have stated that they intend to keep Mario in his portrait prison for all eternity. The younger brother is currently attempting to fight his way through the ghosts in the mansion and save Mario._ **

**_At this time, all residents within a 100-mile radius of Boo Woods should lock their doors immediately. Traveling to Boo Woods is strongly discouraged. Do not attempt to enter the mansion or assist Mario’s younger brother unless you have the proper experience. Otherwise, you may be putting your life in extreme danger. Please, stay tuned to your local media outlets for further updates on this dangerous situation._ **

[EAS tones]

* * *

**Date: October 18, 2001**

**Location: Mushroom Kingdom**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**Civil Authorities Issued A**

**SHELTER-IN-PLACE WARNING**

**_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Mushroom Kingdom Police Department and the Boo Woods Police Department._ **

**_The hostage situation in the mysterious mansion in Boo Woods has worsened. It has been confirmed that the Boos have allied themselves with the Koopa Kingdom, and they have threatened to contact the Koopa King unless their demands are met. Therefore, all residents of the Mushroom Kingdom are ordered to shelter in place immediately. To shelter in place, lock all of your doors and windows, turn off all lights, turn off all heating and air conditioning systems, close all fireplace dampers and seal off all cracks with tape or damp towels. If you are not at home, go to the most central room on the lowest floor of a sturdy building. If you are traveling and within five minutes of your destination, complete your journey. Otherwise, pull off the main road and seek shelter. Make sure you have food, water, clothing, medical supplies, a flashlight, a first-aid kit and a battery-powered or hand-cranked radio with extra batteries for your stay in your shelter, and that you have enough to last for at least 14 days. Most importantly, stay calm, and do not panic. Panicking will only make the situation worse. Please, stay tuned to your local media outlets for updates on this potentially life-threatening situation._ **

[EAS tones]

* * *

**Date: October 18, 2001**

**Location: Mushroom Kingdom**

**…**

**_We interrupt your regular programming. This is a national emergency. Important details will follow._ **

[EAS tones, sirens]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION**

**_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Royal Government. This is not a test. To repeat, this is not a test._ **

**_An extremely dangerous situation is taking place in Boo Woods. Earlier, the Mario Bros were lured to a mysterious mansion in the woods under false pretenses, where the Boos took Mario hostage and sealed him inside a portrait frame. Currently, his younger brother is facing off against the King of all Boos on the mansion’s rooftop in a valiant effort to save Mario._ **

**_Prior to this showdown commencing, King Boo has stated that he has a pager which goes directly to the Koopa Kingdom. He claims that this pager will galvanize King Koopa into invading the Mushroom Kingdom at the simple press of a button, and he has threatened to activate the pager if the Boos’ demands are not met. This is an attack warning. Repeat, this is an attack warning. Attack warning means that an attack against the Mushroom Kingdom has been detected, and that protective measures should be taken. At this time, all residents of the Mushroom Kingdom are ordered to return to their homes and seek shelter immediately. Lock all doors and windows, turn off all lights, turn off all heating and air-conditioning systems, close all fireplace dampers and seal off all cracks with tape or damp towels. Take essential items, such as nonperishable food, water, clothing, medical supplies, a flashlight, a first-aid kit and a battery-powered or hand-cranked radio for your stay in your shelter, and bring enough to last at least 14 days. Those currently traveling are advised to complete their journey if their destination is five minutes away or less, or to pull off the road and head into the nearest sturdy building. Do not exit your shelter until it is declared safe to do so by the proper authorities. Do not panic; panicking will only make the situation worse. Most importantly, do not attempt to assist Mario’s younger brother unless you have the proper experience. Otherwise, you will be putting your life in extreme danger. The Princess or one of her designated representatives will speak on all stations shortly. Stand by for this message._ **

**_This is an Emergency Action Notification. All broadcast stations and cable systems shall transmit this Emergency Action Notification Message. This station has interrupted is regular programming at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government to participate in the Emergency Alert System._ **

**_During this emergency, most stations will remain on the air, providing news and information to the public in assigned areas. This is KXBA. We will continue to serve the Mushroom Kingdom Metropolitan Area. If you are not in this local area, you should tune to stations providing news and information to your local area. You are listening to the Emergency Alert System serving the Mushroom Kingdom Metropolitan Area._ **

**_Do not use your telephone. The telephone lines should be kept open for emergency use. The Emergency Alert System has been activated to keep you informed._ **

[sirens quiet]

**_Please, stand by for a message from a representative of the Princess._ **

[low beep]

**_Good people of the Mushroom Kingdom—I speak to you all on behalf of our Toadstool Princess, who is currently being evacuated to a safe location. Only a month after 9/11, we have been plunged into another dark period in our kingdom’s history. The Boos, led by their King, have launched a disgraceful sneak attack on our main liberator and source of hope, and our other source of optimism is currently fighting a fierce battle to rescue him. Make no mistake—we refuse any and all demands that the Boos have made, and we denounce them as the cowards that they are. Their blatant disregard for life and property will_ ** **not _be tolerated, and a retaliatory strike may be considered to prove that we are stronger than them. We will push back against these Boos as hard as we can, and we have faith that the Super Mario Brothers will survive and return victorious. In the meantime, however, you must remain indoors if you want a chance at surviving this crisis. Make sure you have enough food and supplies to last at least two weeks. Most importantly, remain calm and listen for further instructions from the Emergency Alert System. Do not panic, as panicking will exacerbate the situation. During this crisis, we will stand together, and we will provide comfort and medical care to the Mario Bros when they return. The only thing we can do to help them at the moment is to pray. We may not emerge from this crisis completely unscathed, but we will heal and rise again as one prosperous kingdom under God. Thank you, God bless you, and as always, God bless the Mushroom Kingdom._**

**_That was a message from a representative of the Princess. We now return you to the Emergency Alert System._ **

[low beep]

**_This is an Emergency Action Notification. All broadcast station and cable systems shall transmit this Emergency Action Notification Message…._ **


	2. Ending A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains upsetting imagery and implied character death.

**Date: October 18, 2001**

**Location: MK**

**…**

**_We interrupt your regular programming. This is a national emergency. Important details will follow._ **

[EAS tones, sirens]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION NOTIFICATION**

**_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Royal Government. This is not a test. Repeating, this is not a test._ **

**_The attempt to stop King Boo and rescue Mario has failed, and the younger brother has been slain following a protracted battle. Furthermore, King Boo has activated the pager which will summon King Koopa and his forces to the Mushroom Kingdom. The invaders are expected to make landfall within the next 30-45 minutes. The Mushroom Kingdom’s armed forces will attempt to hold off these invaders for as long as possible, but since Mario is still imprisoned by the Boos and his younger brother is dead, there is nothing we can do to stop Koopa’s forces. Therefore, all residents of the Mushroom Kingdom are advised to take the following actions:_ **

**_Gather with friends and loved ones and prepare for your final moments as a free people. Do an activity that makes you feel comfortable. Do not tell young children about this impending invasion. If you belong to a particular religious sect, pray to your higher being or beings and repent. There is no place to evacuate or take cover from the invaders. There is no reason to stay calm. Go into panic mode, if you so desire._ **

**_The Princess has selected a Bible verse to be read on the air. Isaiah 41:10—“So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.”_ **

**_This station will sign off for the last time with the final playing of our national anthem. Please, stand by as we conclude the final activation of our Emergency Alert System. May God help us all._ **

[EAS tones]

[The end theme from the original _Super Mario Bros_ plays as the MK bids farewell to a golden age which lasted 16 wonderful years. Half an hour after the station signs off, Koopa’s forces attack with everything they have, reclaiming the MK in their reviled King’s name. Any and all progress made in the past 16 years is swiftly undone, and the territory is evenly divided between the Koopa King and his intrepid ally—the King of all Boos. The Princess’s worst nightmare comes true as Koopa takes her as his Queen, and as a sign of trust, King Boo gifts Mario’s portrait to the overgrown turtle to proudly display inside his bedchambers. And that’s all I’m going to say about that.]

**Good Night…**


	3. Ending B

**Date: October 18, 2001**

**Location: MK**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION TERMINATION**

**_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_All clear. The threat against the Mushroom Kingdom has been neutralized. Mario has been safely recovered, and King Boo and his brethren have been subdued. In addition, the pager in the Boos’ possession has been destroyed. However, while victorious in battle, Mario’s younger brother sustained fatal injuries and was pronounced dead at the scene. As for Mario, he is currently being transported to the hospital with critical but non-life-threatening injuries._ **

**_To repeat, all clear. Mario’s younger brother has defeated King Boo after a protracted fight, but he passed away shortly thereafter. Mario is en route to the hospital, having suffered critical but non-life-threatening injuries. All residents of the Mushroom Kingdom may now exit their shelters. However, while no property damage was reported, residents are strongly advised to remain vigilant and refrain from approaching any Boos in the area. The Princess or one of her designated representatives will shortly address the nation regarding the demise of one of our protectors._ **

**_This concludes all operations under the Emergency Alert System. Normal programming will resume following a moment of silence for an unlikely hero who fell in battle. Your government thanks you for your cooperation during this emergency._ **

[EAS tones]

**The End**


	4. Ending C

**Date: October 18, 2001**

**Location: MK**

**…**

[EAS tones]

**NATIONAL ALERT**

**A Primary Entry Point System Issued An**

**EMERGENCY ACTION TERMINATION**

**_The following message is transmitted at the request of the Royal Mushroom Government._ **

**_All clear. King Boo and his brethren have been subdued, the pager in their possession has been destroyed, and Mario has been safely recovered. However, both Mario and his younger brother have sustained critical injuries and are currently being transported to the nearest hospital. To repeat, all clear. The effort to rescue Mario has been successful, and he and his younger brother are en route to the nearest hospital due to the critical injuries they have sustained._ **

**_The threat against the Mushroom Kingdom has been neutralized. It is now safe for all residents to exit their shelters. However, while no property damage was reported, all residents are advised to remain vigilant and to refrain from interacting with any Boos in the area. Tune into your local media outlets for updates on the Mario Bros’ conditions and recovery._ **

**_This concludes all operations under the Emergency Alert System. Regular programming may now resume. Your government thanks you for your cooperation during this emergency._ **

[EAS tones]

**The End**


End file.
